


True Colours

by sendoffire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019 Season, Australian GP, Fluff, Just a blob really, Kimi is secretly a softie, Robin and Rianna must be protected at all costs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendoffire/pseuds/sendoffire
Summary: What do you do when you are a Formula 1 driver and you realise that you are supposed to be in the car in two hours, but your racing suit was converted into a canvas?





	True Colours

Grumping softly, Kimi entered the driver room that seemed so foreign to him, mainly because of the lack of red in it.

 

The Finn sighed. No matter how many times he kept telling himself that this move was the best possible choice, and definitely not the worst on the table, the Finnish driver still could not just turn off his Ferrari self and immediately put on the white suit as if all of this was normal to him. It was not.

 

Yes, Sauber were his first team, his golden ticket into the prestigious world of Formula 1, and Kimi was genuinely happy to be back here, almost as if he jumped into a time machine and got back to his youth years. But that was not the case.

 

He is thirty-nine, going on forty. He is the oldest driver on the grid, he has a lot to lose. And whatever he was saying to the media and his family, losing his seat with Ferrari still hurt.

 

Shaking his head, Kimi placed his bag onto the couch and unzipped it, reaching inside to find his overalls. First practice of Australian Grand Prix was starting in less than two hours, and the team’s press officer said that the media wanted him and Antonio for some promotional interviews, in full gear.

 

To his surprise, when the Finn fished the needed garment out of the duffel bag, the supposed-to-be-white overalls were… not white at all.

 

Instead, the whole racing suit was covered in smidges of a whole variety of colours, from the bubblegum pink to the darkest shade of green. Kimi furrowed his brows, inspecting this artistic ‘revelation’. Most of the colour streaks formed ambiguous shapes of different sizes, and however long Kimi stared at them, he couldn’t make up what could possibly be pictured there!

 

The blonde actually couldn’t figure out what the hell happened to his overalls. Was it a very bad prank from one of the other drivers? Or maybe this was how Sauber greeted their new drivers each year?

 

Kimi almost screamed in annoyance and anger. _”Perkele,”_ muttered the Finn under his breath, hiding his face in his palms. What was he supposed to do now?

 

 Realising that he needed to be out of that door at any minute, Kimi let out a frustrated groan and, grabbing the suit off the couch, tossed it to the other corner of the room, watching as it hit the wall and flopped onto the floor.

 

That’s when it caught his eye.

 

A giant blob of red, smeared all over the shoulders of the suit. Kimi took a step closer, peering at the material.

 

What he saw, made the famously grumpy and cold-hearted Iceman break into the giddiest of smiles.

Written in big, wobbly red letters was the phrase “Paras isä” that spread from shoulder to shoulder, also covering the collar and a bit of the upper back.

 

Kimi blinked, pointedly ignoring a single streak of salty liquid that escaped his left eye.

 

Then, in a flash, the man picked up the overalls and rushed to quickly change, still grinning like a mad man.

 

When Kimi’s press officer came to get him for the interview, the poor lad was left flabbergasted by the image of Kimi Räikkönen – greatest Finnish racer, World Champion, dutiful husband and father – stepping out of his driver’s room with his head lifted proudly, zipping up a very colorful race suit.

 

And even if later in the paddock the only talk was about the ambiguous but oh so cute suit of the elder Finnish driver, who later admitted in a post-practice interview that he might have left the overalls at his hotel room unattended one evening, nobody really minded.

 

(The only group of people who expressed a loud protest over such discovery were all the other ‘Formula 1 kids’, mainly Emilie and Matilda Vettel and Sergio Perez Jr, who immediately demanded that ‘their daddies must also have white suits from now on’.)

**Author's Note:**

> Paras isä = Best Dad (according to Google Translate)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
